


Lashes

by Balbero



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Minor Violence, No graphic sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balbero/pseuds/Balbero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt</p><p>Cesare was lying beside his sister, watching her trying to fight the drowsiness bearing on her eyelids, stroking her cheek in a tender motion. She set her eyes on him, watching him intently.</p><p>“What new thoughts are going through your pretty head ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashes

Lucrezia was trying to contain her anger while plastering a pleased smile on her lips. She was still mourning the loss of her child’s father, killed by the ego of the man standing in front of her. Juan was half-naked in the middle of the afternoon in front of his bedroom door, looking sore and disheveled.

“What owes me the pleasure – _dear_ sister – of your presence ?”  The smirk spreading across his lips was made of pure mockery and taunt.

“But brother, don’t you remember the military meeting ? I came here to fetch you, you have to greet the members of the council.” His smile faded as soon as he heard Lucrezia’s words and his tone raised with a hint of rage.

“I am ill, sister.”

“Are you ? Oh yes… you were injured on the battlefield by your own lieutenant. I guess I must have forg…” Juan lashed onto his sister with the full weight of his body, pinning her to the wall.

“Hold your tongue, Lucrezia. You can lose more than a courtesan.”

“I would not mind losing you.” She spat at him and could not resist mocking his undressed state. “You smell like a prostitute, maybe you wish to trade your uniform for a dress ? Cesare would not mind the exchange but you would be better suited at the brothel.”

“You trollop…” He raised his hand, ready to strike her face, but was pushed back by two strong arms.

“Cesare ! Stay out of this ! She…” But his brother cut him coldly.

“What Juan ? What did Lucrezia said that would allow you to hit her ? Your temper will be your loss and you should try to control it.”

“She insulted me !”

“Did she ? And yet, you are the one throwing a tantrum in the middle of the hallway, half-clothed. You whine like a child being denied a toy. Can you at least try to keep the appearances here if not on the frontline ?” Cesare was still feeling heated at the absurd defeat his brother had faced days earlier.

“Why am I even trying to argue with you ? You always pick her side.” Juan stormed back into his room, probably wounded in his pride, closing the door callously on his brother’s and sister’s faces.

 

* * *

 

“Did he hurt you” Cesare was patting his sister’s arm, checking the naked skin for any potential bruises.

“No more than usual” Lucrezia stared into the distance, behind the blurred window, reveling herself in her brother’s touch, forgetting for a moment the schemes and treason running through the family. Cesare eased a hand on her neck, pushing her to search for his gaze.

“Will you leave me too Cesare ? I would be on my own if you were to betray me as well.” Only a constrained silence met her demand. She sighed and stood up, starting to feel the anger pouring out of her, encircling her and forcing her to lash on her brother.

“Father is trying to sell me, again ! And Juan killed my kid’s father, the man I loved ! I am surrounded by hyenas and they are all trying to eat me or whore me out !”

“Calm yourself Lucrezia. Father leaves you the choice of the suitor and as of Juan… He is still our brother, don’t be as childish as him. You cannot go to war against this family.” He stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder in a gesture he was trying to make comforting.

“I will be as immature as it suits me ! Have I not won that right ?” She was yelling now.

Cesare let his arms slid from shoulders to hips, taking her in an embrace he kept for soothing moments like these, whispering softly against her ear. “I will always be here for you, I will always slay the ones causing you grief.”

He let his lips slide against the soft hair in front of him. She calmed rapidly and turned to face her brother, taking his hand in hers, playing idly with the webbing of their intertwined fingers. “Will you stay with me this night ? I do not bear the idea of lying alone.”

“Let me send someone to the meeting and I will be your bedmate for tonight.” She watched him leave, knowing that he would be as quick as he could.

 

* * *

 

Cesare was lying beside his sister, watching her trying to fight the drowsiness bearing on her eyelids, stroking her cheek in a tender motion. She set her eyes on him, watching him intently.

“What new thoughts are going through your pretty head ?”

“Would you ? Slay those who cause me grief, I mean.” She stilled his hand, waiting for the answer.

“I did it once Lucrezia, I would do it whenever necessary.” He watched her rising and settling on the edge of the bed.

“I know why Juan did this.”

“He is a Borgia sweet sister, he claims only what recognizes his blood.” He was starting to watch her anxiously, unnerved by her stillness.

She turned to him to reveal a sad smile. “He loves us Cesare, but he is egoistical in his affections, he wants us and father for himself and will kill everything we love for this purpose. I cannot bear another death of someone dear to me.”

“Isn’t Juan dear to you ?” His gaze was now tainted with fear, he knew what she was implying but could not resolve himself to express it out loud.

“Not as much as my baby. Are you naïve enough to think he would settle at just killing the father ? Sweet Cesare, I am not an idiot, he will find a way to kill again, and he does not fear father’s wrath, look what his treachery gave him from the _Saint Father_ , a wife ! He was punished with a wife. I am to be wedded as well but my only fault was to be born a woman.”

“Lucrezia, what you ask of me…” He took her hands in his, searching her gaze for anymore explanation.

“I ask of you to take care of the one who caused me grief. I want you to be able to stand up in front of father, not hidden behind Juan’s shadow. I want you to raise this family from the forfeiture our own kin is making us fall upon. I ask you what I am not strong enough to achieve…”

Cesare could not bear to watch her tearful eyes anymore and pulled her to his chest in a fierce embrace, his head rubbing against her hair.

“I will”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some snark and drama today, and what better fandom than The Borgias to settle it ?  
> For the "sleeping together" part, I honestly don't think they had sex but you can decide for yourself what happened.  
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
